


time can do so much

by kissteethstainred



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, just know i Love Them, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissteethstainred/pseuds/kissteethstainred
Summary: A (backwards) look into their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something to celebrate the return of the show! So here this is! Hopefully you enjoy! 
> 
> Title is from Unchained Melody because I obviously enjoy pain. The m rating is because they have a slight discussion on sex (it's majorly vague and nothing happens).

**18.**

It’s worse, and Adam almost can’t breathe with it. 

Before, he’d been lonely but used to it—he’d never had a friend before, so being friendless was bearable. He just had to get through high school and everything would be alright in college, where there wasn’t so much social pressure and awkwardness. 

Then Caleb happened. 

Adam will admit to seeing a bunch of shitty romcoms during his life on this planet, and he’d always hated it when the (straight) characters refused to get together because it “might ruin their friendship.” But now he’s sitting at his lunch table, alone, with the knowledge that Caleb’s with his football buddies and Caleb’s breakup words circulating in his head. It’s heartbreaking and infuriating all at once—Adam has lost his boyfriend and best friend and only friend all in one go. Those shitty romcoms are right: the risk isn’t fucking worth it. 

Adam doesn’t know which is worse: believing that Caleb is looking at him when he’s not or wanting Caleb to be looking at him when he won’t. 

**17.**

Adam stays up until four in the morning, thinking over everything. He can’t believe his life changed in all of a ten minute conversation—granted, it was an argument, but a ten minute one. He goes over every word in the argument, trying to figure out the emotion behind every word, trying to forget the anger and hurt in Caleb’s expression. 

It can’t be real, can it? It can’t be. Adam checks his phone, and there’s nothing there. If he opens up the phone, he’ll see the texts Caleb sent him, something panicked about Adam’s parents aren’t who they seem and Caleb’s worried. It’s confirmation that everything that just happened was real, but it can’t be, _it can’t be_ —

His parents can’t be part of some government conspiracy—or worse, government _experiments_ —related to people with powers. Related to Caleb. Adam’s parents may not be around much, but he _knows_ them, they wouldn’t hurt Caleb, they wouldn’t—

Adam can’t deal with the amount of feelings in his chest, but he’s used to that, at least. 

And even worse than all the other shit he could be thinking over is this, this single fact, the single moment that makes Adam want to end everything: Adam had said he loved Caleb, and it meant nothing.

**16.**

They're not the greatest at communication, but their fights before have never been about the big stuff. Caleb wants to hang out and it's a study day; Adam wants to come over but Caleb insists this particular dinner is a family dinner only. They have small fights about Caleb’s power, in the cases where Adam is ignorant on something and Caleb has to correct him. It's never been like _this_. 

And it's in this moment that Adam realizes why all their jokes about “actually talking about our feelings” is so important. Because they forget how easy it is for Caleb to feel Adam’s true emotions while Caleb locks his own away. And Caleb tends to internalize whatever he’s contemplating deeply. 

Which is why when they have the fight—their big one, the literal _end-all_ be-all fight—it comes out of left field. Because Adam has only been thinking that Chloe was acting weird from meeting Adam without Caleb there, and really Caleb has been freaking out over an entire conspiracy. 

It doesn't come out of left field. It honestly comes out of another dimension. 

The next thing Adam knows is that Caleb is breaking up with him. He knows, in theory, that they exchanged other words, he knows Caleb has a right to be angry, he knows that Adam unknowingly betrayed Caleb. It must've happened, because it's the reason that Caleb breaks up with him. 

But once Caleb demands that Adam _leaves him alone!_ , nothing else registers.

**15.**

Caleb leans in close to his ear and says, “You’re freaking out.” 

“Thank you, I wasn’t aware before.”

“Shh, I just meant—” Caleb’s arm tightens around his waist. His mouth brushes Adam’s temple, which is Caleb’s go-to comfort move. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about, it’s _them_ ,” Adam hisses. 

Caleb grins. “Parents like me. It’ll be okay.” 

It is okay, although it’s weird. His parents barely have an interest in Adam’s life outside of his schoolwork, and Caleb’s the second thing they’ve been truly interested in. It may have something to do with the slight question Adam had about powers—he’s not sure if they’ve connected it to Caleb or not—but they’re scientists at heart, and he’s always known this. Adam listens to Caleb ramble on about football and classes and college and, occasionally, Adam. 

His parents almost seem like normal parents for once, and Adam is a grateful and angry and happy all at once. Caleb offers to clean some of the dishes and Adam almost kisses him right in front of his parents, he’s so suddenly overwhelmed with love. They have some ice cream Adam’s mother picked up from the store before Caleb leaves. 

They hang out on the porch while they wait for Caleb’s mom to pick him up. Caleb says softly, “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, they love you,” he says. He’s suddenly hit with a wave of anger that’s surprising in its strength, but Adam is _bitter_. Bitter that they’ll cook a dinner for Caleb and act like active parents when Caleb is around but not for their actual son. Caleb’s face softens in sympathy, and he chucks Adam lightly under his chin with a loose fist.

“Hey,” he says softly. He keeps his hand resting lightly on Adam’s cheek. “You okay? You got angry all of the sudden.” 

Adam shakes his head. “My parents,” he says with a shrug, and then rests his hand on Caleb’s, pressing it down against Adam’s cheek. Adam closes his eyes, letting Caleb’s touch soothe his frustration. Caleb makes a small noise of wonder and leans in to kiss Adam. Adam pulls him close and kisses back fiercely, and doesn’t let go until Caleb’s mom pulls up in the driveway.

**14.**

Adam knocks on the Michaels’s door and Alice is the one who opens it; she grins wickedly at him and calls into the house, “Caleb, your boyfriend’s here!”

Adam can’t help but be embarrassed by that, despite how much he loves hearing it. He hisses, “ _Alice_ , you’ve known me for months now, I’m not some random person he began to date.”

Her grin is sharp. “I know,” she says. “But I never get to embarrass Caleb about anything.”

Caleb appears in the door behind her. Alice is two years younger and despite the fact that she’s still tall, taller than Adam, he dwarfs her thinner frame. “Alice, stop being a brat,” he says, and she sticks out her tongue.

“Adam likes me better than you,” she says, letting Adam inside. “He told me so.”

“Brat,” Caleb repeats, already reaching for Adam’s hand. Adam feels so, so warm inside, from Caleb’s hand to watching Caleb with his sister. “He’s staying for dinner and if you say _anything_ , I’ll tell Mom and Dad about the party you went to.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Alice says. “But at least let me play him in Mario Kart. _Please_.” 

Adam says, “I _am_ reigning champion.”

“Not for much longer,” Alice says. 

Caleb throws up his hands. Alice races into the living room, and for the next hour or so, Caleb cheers Adam on, his arm around Adam’s waist as Alice thoroughly kicks his ass.

**13.**

For their two month anniversary, Caleb gives Adam a Snow Patrol t-shirt that Adam doesn’t actually have. Adam feels stupid about the playlist and workout clothes he gives Caleb, but Caleb expresses genuine joy for both of them. He puts the playlist on while they play video games, like he wants Adam to know he really listens to them (Adam has never had doubts about it), and within thirty minutes they’re making out on the couch. 

Adam can’t say he really complains—it’s basically how they spend half of their time together anyway. Caleb kisses like he plays football: dedicated and excited. Adam likes the force behind Caleb’s kisses, likes the way Caleb’s body weight presses him into the couch, likes how big Caleb’s hands feel on him. 

It’s really no surprise that Adam gets hard, considering that’s how most of their makeout sessions go, but nothing really happens. They both ignore it. This time, however, when they break apart, Adam says, “Caleb—” Caleb pulls back further, curious. He can probably feel Adam’s hesitation. “I know you can feel, um,” and Adam turns red, “that I’m—attracted to you. So you can, y’know . . . Touch me.”

Caleb pulls away further, sitting back so that he’s straddling Adam’s waist. The expression on his face says that he’s considering something deeply. “I’ve always been able to tell that you’re, uh . . . . turned on,” Caleb says, and Adam’s blush doesn’t go away. _Obviously_ , he wants to say. “But just because you’re turned on doesn’t mean you want me to touch you. That’s why I never did anything before.”

Adam sits up, twisting his fingers in the hem of Caleb’s shirt. “Okay,” he says. He tilts his head up for a kiss, and Caleb obliges, his hands sliding into Adam’s hair. “Okay,” Adam repeats when they part, a little dumbstruck. Adam wonders if Caleb knows just how good of a kisser he is. “So, we . . . talk about it when the situation comes up.” 

Caleb nods and kisses him again. Then he starts laughing. For a second, Adam thinks he’s going to make a stupid dick joke about _when the situation comes up_ , but instead Caleb says, “We’re not too hot on the communication thing.” 

“We’ll work on it,” Adam says, pulling Caleb back down.

**12.**

A voice down the hall says, “Wait, Hayes!” 

Adam freezes with his hand in his locker, fingers tight around the spine of his calculus book. He wonders if there’s already been an experiment on why teenage boys believe they need to call one another by their last names. 

It’s one of Caleb’s friends, Jeremy. He’s walking up to Adam in the hall, and Adam almost presses back against the lockers to comfort himself. Usually Caleb is here to be a buffer, but Caleb is home sick today. 

“Hey,” Adam says carefully.

“You’re going to Caleb’s house after school, right?” Jeremy says. 

Adam says, “Uh, yeah.”

“Awesome. He asked me to get his history homework since he’s out, and it’s easier if you deliver it, because—” He laughs. “Obviously.” He begins digging through his bag. “Uh, Mr. Reman said to read chapter twelve and answer these questions. We’re gonna have a quiz next class, so if Caleb’s there—where the fuck are these papers, damn—he should be ready for that. Oh, here it is.” He pulls out some papers stapled together and hands them to Adam.

“Thanks,” Adam says, wondering what he’s supposed to say. 

“You come to all of our games, right?” Jeremy continues, and Adam wonders why they’re still talking. The only other time they’ve acknowledged each other is when Jeremy gives him a nod when he walks by him and Caleb; maybe they’ve exchanged a word or two at a party Caleb dragged him to. 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“I thought so. I see you there all the time. It’s cool that you support the team,” Jeremy says. 

“Well . . . my boyfriend _does_ play on the team,” Adam says. “He plays a lot.” It comes out a little flat, but Jeremy laughs anyway. 

“That he does,” Jeremy says. “Well, anyway, see you around, Hayes. And at the games.” 

“Right. See you around,” Adam echoes, and Jeremy fist bumps him. _Fist bumps him_. Jeremy leaves and Adam stands there, dazed, knowing that Caleb will laugh at this for thirty minutes. 

**11.**

Caleb says, “Come on.” 

“No.”

“Adam, it’s just a little bit.”

“ _No_.” 

“Just one! I promise.” 

“I’ll hang up on you. In fact—” 

“Adam, I promise I won’t be a distraction. Promise.” 

“It’s Sunday. That’s study day. _Study_. _Day_.” 

“I’ll let you study all you want!” Caleb pauses. Then he says with a laugh, “Well, I do seem to distract you easily. Like, I don’t even have to do anything and you—”

Adam hangs up.

**10.**

Adam has known he’s depressed since about as long as he’s been gay, which is a pretty long time. Being depressed and being a Hayes doesn’t really go together well, the same way being gay and high school doesn’t. 

Adam has been watching TV for hours now, even though he barely pays attention. He’s really going through his favorite cycle of self-loathing and depression so far: there was no way he could’ve gotten up for school today, but the thought of everything he’s missing drives him up the wall. It’s a vicious circle that he doesn’t win; he hates himself for being unable to get up, hates the fact that he’ll miss homework, hates the fact his parents will go on and on about his grades going down two fucking points because he keeps having his “sick days.” 

His phone buzzes besides him; it’s Caleb, sending out a single _Hey_. Adam stares at it, unsure. He replies _Hey_ back and fishes around his bedside table for some Goldfish. It’s all he’s eaten today, but at least he’s eaten at all.

Caleb texts again: _I’m just checking in. I’m here if you need me_. 

Adam is glad that he doesn’t ask how Adam is doing or if Adam is okay. Adam lets out a slow breath. He doesn’t respond, but he’s pretty sure he won’t be going down that road of doubts today. He’ll take whatever battle wins he can.

**9.**

Adam had never particularly thought himself as romantic, but it turns out he’s so romantic it’s almost unbearable. It’s mostly inward, anyway, but he turns into the sappy, love-obsessed teen within ten seconds of Caleb’s lips touching his. 

He just wants—everything, he wants _everything_ , he wants to hold Caleb’s hand all the time and kiss him every second and make him laugh every second he’s not kissing Caleb. He makes so many playlists that it’s embarrassing, and Adam thinks he would die if Caleb ever saw them all. He sets his lockscreen to a picture he took of Caleb, leaning against the counter in Adam’s kitchen and laughing. It’s stupid, ridiculous, and Caleb _does_ laugh at him when he finds out. It’s worth it, though, because Caleb just says, “Look,” and unlocks his own phone to show an older picture of Adam eating ice cream. 

Adam kisses him for it, and it’s worth all the embarrassment.

Two weeks in, he says, “I can’t believe we’ve been dating for two weeks,” and Caleb says, “It’s only been two weeks?” like he thinks it’s been longer. Then Caleb says, worriedly, “Oh, shit, was I supposed to do anything?” Adam laughs and says no, but they go out for dinner anyway. Caleb acts awkward and nervous until Adam realizes it’s supposed to be a _date_ date. 

Adam says, “Caleb, you do realize pretty much every time we go somewhere it’s a date?” and it’s enough to make him calm down. Caleb drops him off at his house and kisses him on the front porch, and when they pull away for a moment, Caleb just rests his mouth against Adam’s temple and breathes. Adam hugs him close, arms wrapped around Caleb’s waist. Caleb laughs and says something Adam doesn’t quite hear, since the phrase “Fucking green” doesn’t make any sense at all. 

**8.**

Adam’s hand is shaking when he knocks on Caleb’s door. It flings open almost immediately, like Caleb has been waiting there; when Adam sees Caleb’s face, his entire insides disappear. _Holy shit_. 

Adam says, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Caleb says immediately, stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind him. Then he frowns, and he says, “Oh, you’re—you’re angry.”

“Stop, don’t—don’t do that, don’t do it to me—”

“I can’t help it!” Caleb exclaims, his own frustration bleeding through. “I’ve never been able to help it, and it’s always been overwhelming until _you_ , you’ve made it easier. I feel like I can breathe around you, I can be myself for once in my life.” Adam is stunned into silence, his heart hammering. “And I don’t mind feeling you, you—your emotions fit easily inside me—”

Adam says, “Caleb—” 

“—and I’m sorry about before, I’m not that good with words and it came out all wrong but you wouldn’t let me _explain_ —”

“ _Caleb_.” 

“—and you’re—” Caleb stops. He blinks at Adam, and then says, “You’re sorry.”

“Uh.”

“And you’re not as angry anymore, and it’s being overtaken by—” He stops again. He says, slowly, “Adam, I’ll explain everything, I promise. But I don’t want to argue. And I don’t think you do either.”

“No,” Adam says. “I want you to kiss me.” 

Caleb’s mouth opens, closes, and then opens again. He says, “ _Uh_ ,” and Adam waits, heartbeat in his throat, waits while Caleb slowly steps forward, while he says, “Adam,” while he watches Adam slowly reach for his hand, and finally, _finally_ , Caleb Michaels kisses him.

**7.**

_Caleb:_  
_I’m sorry that I upset you yesterday but you need to know that I like your feelings. ALL of them. So you shouldn’t feel weird or anything about the fact that I can feel them because it doesn’t have to be weird_

Adam:  
How is it not weird? It’s so weird. And humiliating. 

_Caleb:_  
_What do you have to be humiliated about?_

Adam:  
Come on, you must know by now. If you can really feel everything I feel, then you must know. No point beating around the bush about it. 

_Caleb:_  
_To be totally honest, I wasn’t sure. Sometimes things get really muddled and it was easy to confuse that with my own feelings_

Caleb once said that he has anger problems, and Adam had said that he kinda had that too. It shouldn’t be a surprise that the first thing he says when he hits the call button on Caleb’s contact is, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

**6.**

The worst part about this situation is Adam has felt it before. Not with Caleb, though the day he called his friends out in front of Adam comes close. No, this humiliation is worse, sparking his whole body, embarrassment making his chest catch aflame, vomit spoiling his stomach. 

Because throughout the entire time, Caleb has understood him more than anyone. He understands Adam’s tense relationship with his parents and he understands how Adam is sarcastic (read: _mean_ ) because he’s never had any other way to cope with his loneliness and even though Adam hasn’t said anything, he’s pretty sure that Caleb understands that he’s depressed. Adam has a good amount of skipped sick days, after all. 

He’s Adam’s best friend, and Adam has been falling for him since Caleb asked to eat lunch with him, and it’s been a prank this entire time. It’s not cold outside, but his entire body feels numb. Caleb has known this _whole time_ that Adam’s had feelings for him—has been able to _feel his fucking feelings inside his body_ —and Adam is gonna be sick. Adam is _gonna be sick_. 

**5.**

Adam has straight A’s but he’s so fucking stupid.

He finally has something good. Caleb is his best friend, probably the best person Adam has known in his life, and Adam won’t stop ruining it with his fucking feelings. Not that he’s done anything about them, but Adam is suddenly— _hoping_ , in a way he never has before. 

He keeps getting hit with moments where he thinks Caleb does have feelings for him. Caleb keeps _looking_ at him, and Adam only knows because he’s always looking at Caleb. There are times when they’re laughing at the video game they’re playing and the moment is too warm, their faces too close, and Adam gets this _feeling_ —or when they’re in class, working on an assignment together, their shoulders pressed together as they lean over the same paper, their feet knocking against each other—or after the football game that Adam goes to because he’s helpless, he’s stupid, and Caleb’s grin is so bright Adam can’t breathe with it, and Caleb says, “Have you ever felt his happy before?” 

No, Adam thinks. No, he hasn’t. 

**4.**

Things Adam has to remind himself: Caleb doesn’t owe him anything. They hang out at lunch, and recently Adam has been Caleb’s go-to partner for everything English, but otherwise they’re barely friends outside of school. Caleb doesn’t owe him anything, and Adam has no reason to be angry that Caleb has football practice, or other friends to hang out with, or is going to the dance with fucking Katelyn Reynolds. 

Caleb brings up the dance with Adam once, and Adam’s pretty sure his derisive laugh says enough. Even after the dance, Adam squirms with the thought of Caleb with another person. He can’t tell what’s worse: Caleb slow dancing with Katelyn or grinding on her. 

Caleb doesn’t owe him _anything_. Just because they’re newly friends and Caleb said, “My family wants to meet you,” and Adam’s not-crush is turning into more than a not-crush doesn’t mean Caleb owes. Him. Anything. 

Adam wants to be a good friend; he forces himself to say, “So, how was the dance?” 

To his surprise, Caleb grimaces. “Not good,” he says. “I’m not made for dances.”

Is Adam a shit person for feeling so goddamn relieved? “What happened?” he asks, hoping it isn’t too eager.

Caleb hesitates, then says, “I got into a fight with Henry Ramirez. He was harassing Katelyn, and I stepped in to get him to back off, and . . . I don’t know. Katelyn didn’t like how I handled it, I guess, and now she won’t talk to me.” 

Adam doesn’t know what to say—he wonders if there really is a higher being who listened to Adam’s prayers on the dance night that Caleb’s date would go badly. _Oops_. Adam says, “Well, fuck that,” and changes the topic so that the slight frown on Caleb’s face goes away.

**3.**

Caleb comes up to him before Adam has a chance to a) close his locker or b) run away. Adam had been hoping that Caleb would never talk to him after the humiliating showdown between him and his friends last week—when Adam is feeling particularly self-hating, he plays “He’s already sad enough” on a loop—but Caleb seems set on continuing the embarrassment.

Caleb has a brown sack lunch bag in his hand. He asks, “Want to have lunch with me?”

Adam says, “What?”

The hall is still half-filled with students, but Adam can’t immediately see Caleb’s friends. This has to be a prank, right?

Caleb shrugs. “I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me,” he says. 

Embarrassment creeps back through Adam. “You don’t have to—apologize because of last week or whatever the fuck you’re doing,” Adam says. “It’s fine.”

Caleb lets out a little huff. “I’m not doing anything except inviting you to lunch,” he says. He shakes his sack. “Come on, my mom packed Oreos and I’m willing to share.”

“Your mom makes your lunches for you?” Adam says, and immediately wants to bang his head against his locker. One, he shouldn’t be rude to the one guy actually talking to him (and who he harbors a small crush on); and secondly, Adam is distantly aware that he’s immensely jealous that Caleb’s mother packs Caleb’s lunch—Adam has been packing his own lunch since the fifth grade.

Caleb doesn’t seem fazed by Adam’s rudeness. He says, “She insists, since she already makes a lunch for my little sister.” 

Adam realizes that Caleb really isn’t relenting, and so he says, a last-ditch effort, “I sit outside, in the quad.” It’s bad enough that Adam doesn’t have any friends to sit with—he’s not going to make it obvious to everyone in the goddamn cafeteria.

Caleb says, “That’s totally fine.”

**2.**

Look, despite what every teen movie suggests, no one actually falls for the popular kid just because they’re popular. Like, sure, they’re attractive, but once they open their mouths, you realize that they’re idiots and the crush disappears. It’s that easy. 

So Adam doesn’t have a crush on Caleb Michaels, just a . . . hyper awareness. A hyper awareness of every time they’re in a class together, every time Caleb’s name is called, every time they’re in the same hall. It’s annoying. He and Adam have basically had zero conversations in their entire time in school together. They haven’t even been magically paired together for some school project or in-class assignment—nothing.

It’s nothing. It’s _nothing_ , Adam tells himself, _convinces_ himself. Otherwise Adam is more than just fucked: he’s plain stupid.

**1.**

Funnily enough, Adam realizes that he has Caleb Michaels—who returns from his week long suspension quietly—in quite a few classes. Adam glances at him to see if there are any remnants of the fight, but if Caleb did even get hit, nothing shows. He’s the same as usual, exactly as Emily said: tall and cute. Maybe not the most attractive person Adam’s ever seen, but for someone who can apparently beat up another kid easily, there’s something about Caleb Michaels that is . . . softer. Hidden, maybe. 

Maybe the first spark for Adam is in his English class. They’re reading Macbeth, and in the midst of their teacher going on about ambition and gender roles and free will, he’s interrupted by Caleb’s hand. 

“There’s just something wrong about the whole free will thing,” Caleb says. “I don’t think the witches made Macbeth do anything. The idea of having control over someone like that, based on their feelings—or, what they thought he was feeling . . . It’s scary.” 

Adam glances back at him again, and Caleb’s expression is strangely intense for a discussion on Macbeth. Adam turns around before Caleb can catch him looking—Adam had learned by eleven years old that other boys don’t like it when you stare at them—but Adam pays attention to his words. A small curl of curiosity about Caleb Michaels blooms in Adam’s stomach, and that is never a good thing.

**0.**

Adam sits in his history class and gets out his materials before the bell rings. Just as he’s pulling out his notebook, a girl from his class named Emily enters the classroom and immediately rushes to her friends, exclaiming, “You guys should’ve stayed a second longer, you just missed it!”

“Missed what?” her friend, Jessica, asks excitedly. Adam generally tries to ignore his classmates, but he can’t say that their drama doesn't amuse him. He listens in while trying not to look too obvious. 

“You know Caleb Michaels? Football team, tall, cute?” 

“He hangs out with Jeremy and Kyle, right?” Even Adam knows Caleb Michaels; he can testify that Caleb Michaels is, in fact, cute.

“Yes! Well, Caleb just got into a huge fight with Connor Redland,” Emily says. “He beat the shit out of him. It was _bad_. I heard he might get suspended.”

“Oh my god, seriously? Why?” 

“I don’t know! I heard Connor was talking some shit to Jeremy. Apparently people totally thought that Jeremy and Connor would fight because they were getting all angry, you know, and then suddenly Caleb just punches Connor out of nowhere. It took _three_ guys to pull him off of Connor. Isn’t that crazy?”

Adam rolls his eyes and focuses back on his notes, thinking to himself, _Typical fucking jock_.

**Author's Note:**

> when will my children return from the war


End file.
